


P.O.S - Teachers Pet

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [105]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Ren Amamiya and Sadayo Kawakami, both from Persona 5.In this One Shot, Ren finds himself always distracted in class, dazed by the feet of his teacher.





	P.O.S - Teachers Pet

Sadayo Kawakami was in her class, teaching her students. As she taught, Ren Amamiya just stared at the floor she was standing on, in a slight daze. No one had seemed to notice this as he sighed peacefully, slouching against his arm. Not even the bell that suddenly rang snapped him out of his daze. The other students began to leave except for himself as Sadayo smiled at the other students. She looked in his direction, seeing Ren in a trance-like state. She snapped her fingers in front of Ren who immediately blinked as he looked up suddenly.  
“9-98!?” He suddenly yelled a random answer before looking at her. “M-Miss. Kawakami!”  
“Are you ok?” She asked.  
“Yeah, I'm fine...” He blushed in embarrassment. “W-Wait, class is over?”  
“Yeah, you should get going.” She replied.  
“R-Right!” He packed up his belongings, standing up.  
“... See you later, tonight?” She gave a warm smile.  
He looked at her, chuckling a little. His eyes looked down briefly at her shoes, though she didn’t seem to notice.  
“I... Maybe.” He went dark red, running out in a hurry.  
Sadayo only chuckled, smiling.

Later that night, Ren was laid on his bed, thinking about what was distracting him all throughout class today. It was clear that he was focused on the thought of his own teacher’s feet. He grabbed his phone, texting Sadayo about tonight.  
‘Not feeling 100%, we'll meet up tomorrow.'  
He placed his phone next to him, sighing as his thoughts were still focused on feet. He closed his eyes, trying to take his mind off things, though that only made it worse. He dreamt about being in class again, watching from his desk Sadayo, barefoot and teaching the class. However, he was the only one there, smiling as she turned to him, smirking seductively.   
“What’s wrong?” She asked.  
“I-I-It's nothing Miss. Kawakami. Just watching... You write.” He fibbed, turning dark red.  
“Are you sure it wasn't my feet you were watching?” She grinned.  
“I... Of course it was.” He blushed.  
That made Sadayo giggle as she sat at her desk, kicking her feet up on top of it. He looked at them on the desk, seeing how tired they looked.  
“Come here, you have homework to do.” She teased, wiggling her toes.  
He stared at them, shivering in excitement. Even if this was a dream, nothing could contain his horniness towards his teacher’s feet. Even to the point where he was rubbing his member under his desk. He wished he could touch them, taste them.  
“Enjoy em!” She moaned softly.  
She wiggled her soles as he watched, rubbing under his desk.   
“Oh my, I'd love to be a teachers pet for you!” He moaned.  
“Oh really?” She raised an eyebrow. “You wanna be my good little boy?”  
This made him so excited as he rubbed faster as he moved his head back.  
“Yes! I'd do anything to taste your feet!” He cheered.  
“Like being my pet.” She replied seductively. “A teachers pet.”  
He cummed in reality, moaning loudly, drooling a little from the happiness and pleasure he felt.  
“Ah... Ah... That would be paradise...” He panted.  
He stood up and cleaned himself off, dark red in the face before he checked his phone for many messages. He had expected one from Sadayo as his maid but discovered he had no texts. He sighed softly, sitting down on his couch. He thought to himself more, knowing how badly he wanted his teachers feet but he knew he couldn’t bring himself to tell her, not even when she was Becky the maid.

The next day passed as Ren found himself doing the exact same thing, not paying attention to any of the class, sighing happily. Sadayo watched him at the corner of her eye as she taught. He looked down at her shoes, even making Ann sat in front of him confused as she looked in the direction he was looking in. The school bell rang as Ann stood up, confused. The other students began to leave as Ann waved her hand in front of him. But he was still focused on Sadayo’s shoes.  
“Ren?” Ann questioned.  
“I’ll see what’s up.” Sadayo assured her.  
She looked at Ren worried.  
"I-I'll go tell everyone you can't make the meet up today either." Ann patted his shoulder, walking out.  
Sadayo grinned cheekily as she caught on what was up. She walked over to him, clapping her hands in front of him that caused him to snap out of his daze.  
“Ren, you sure nothings up?” She questioned. “You’ve been so distracted today’s lesson too.”  
“I-I’m fine!” He immediately replied. “Just... Not feeling too well.”  
She nodded, walking over to the door and locking it, pulling the blinds down over the windows. He looked around confused.  
“Uh... Teacher?” He questioned.  
She sat at her desk, kicking her feet up and letting her shoes drop to the floor. Ren’s eyes widened in surprise, his face going dark red.  
“I know why you are distracted.” She giggled. “Don't you want them?”  
She wiggled her toes, swaying her feet from side to side.  
“I know all about your kinks.” She snickered.  
His face went even redder, speechless. He shook in desire in his seat as she beckoned him towards her.   
‘This is a dream, this is a dream.’ He kept saying to himself in his head, growing erect under his desk.  
“Come and enjoy them.” She said seductively. “My... Pet.”  
She smirked as that word triggered him. He got up from his desk, walking towards them.  
“Don’t worry, just me and you teachers pet.” She winked.  
“Y-You know... I-I want to be your... T-Teachers P-P-Pet?!” He stuttered, gulping.  
He looked directly at Sadayo’s tired feet as she wiggled her toes once more.  
“Enjoy.” She nodded.  
He gently ran his fingers up her soles, shivering pleasure. Before he could do anything else though, she gently pressed her feet into his face, rubbing them against his nose and lips, the ball of her foot pressed gently at his lips. He sniffed them, smelling at the hard work of being on her feet all day hit his mind as he moaned in pleasure. With a devilish grin, she moved her soft feet away from him. She opened up her drawer, taking out a collar and leash, with the words: Teacher’s Pet on them. She showed them to him happily.  
“I told you so.” She grinned. “Neck out please.”  
She gave him a cute wink. He did as he was told as she put the collar round him, attaching the leash to it as she put the other end round her ankle.  
“Good boy!” She cheered. “Show me how much you love my feet.”  
His cock grew harder as he felt his hand reach down his bottoms out of his control, gently stroking his erection. He stuck his tongue out, moving it against her foot as he licked up and down her soles enthusiastically and repeating the process, making her feet coated in his saliva.   
“Wouldn’t it be great if you could worship these all the time Ren?” Sadayo smiled. “I could get you to sit under my desk, worship my feet all day long.”  
“I-I would love that teacher!” He immediately replied.  
“Just keep rubbing and worshipping.” She giggled.  
He continued to lick her feet, moving onto her tired heels as she moaned from the pleasure she was feeling. He moved to put a few of her toes into his mouth, sucking them, which only made her moan even more. To him, Sadayo’s feet were perfect and deserved to be treated like a princess. He rubbed his cock more as she removed her toes, before putting her two big toes into his mouth. He sucked lovingly, licking around them as he rubbed faster.   
“Your my pet.” She smiled. “Teachers pet!”  
He nodded, moaning in pleasure and happiness.  
“Cum!” She ordered.  
Without hesitation, he cummed so much, more than he ever had in his life, letting out a long moan that made her giggle. She wiggled her toes as she felt his lips kiss her soles deeply, moaning happily.  
“Good boy.” She smiled. “Bet that’s the best orgasm you’ve ever had?”   
He nodded.  
“Th-Thank you.” He bowed his head, panting.  
“Anytime.” She winked. “And I mean, anytime.”  
She pressed her soles gently against his face.  
“I suppose you’ll want your ‘maid’ round more?” She questioned.  
He nodded under feet as she giggled.  
“My sweet teachers pet.” She found herself blushing softly, looking down at him opposite her desk happily.


End file.
